Harry Potter and Twlight COLLIDE!
by Below-The-Ice
Summary: A story of what I think might happen if the Harry Potter world and Twilight were combined. Takes place after the last book in both series. My 1st story, I'm terrible at summaries. Contains spoilers for all Harry Potter books and Breaking Dawn.
1. He's Coming!

This is my first story… I think its okay, but I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Sorry it's kinda short…okay, anyway, R&R!

BELLA'S POV

The phone rang.

As I leapt from across the room to grab it, Renesmee looked up. Seeing me fly gracefully through the air, she smiled at me. I returned the gesture, before scooping the cordless phone up.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Harry?"

Harry Potter is, like, my 4th cousin, or something like that, but we were like siblings, before we both moved. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. Recently, we had been in contact through e-mail. He knew I was a vampire and I knew he was a wizard.

"Bella! It's so nice to hear your voice again!" exclaimed Harry.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Harry." I said. Renesmee cocked her head and looked at me, silently asking who it was. I held my finger up in response.

"So, you're a vampire now." It was a statement, not a question.

"Uh huh…." I honestly didn't know how to answer.

"Its okay, I did some research and asked a few questions. It seems very cool. Although, I don't think it's fair for you to never grow older…" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah…Hey! Why don't you come over here, meet Edward and Renesmee and everyone…hang out, see Char-uh, Dad again, you know?" I really hoped he agreed. I hadn't seen him in ages and Harry really is a cool cousin.

"Yeah, that sounds good! So, let's say… next… Saturday?"

I mulled that over for a minute. "One second, let me check with everyone else. EDWARD! CAN HARRY COME OVER NEXT SATURDAY?" I called. After a couple of seconds I clearly heard a

"SURE, BELLA, OF COURSE."

I grinned. "It's all set. See you then, Harry." He bid me good-bye and I hung up.

"Momma, who was that?" inquired Renesmee, who had been patiently waiting for me. I grabbed her up and cuddled.

"That was my cousin, Harry. He's coming for a visit. Oh, and that reminds me. He's a wizard. He can do magic and other strange things like that. So he might smell different." She nodded. "Okay, so I'm going up to see Edward. Do you want to come or stay here?" Sometimes, she liked to come, sometimes not. I had to ask.

"Well, since you got me that new book, I'll stay here. I want to read."

I kissed her curls and darted out the door.

***

And so I filled the rest of the Cullen's in on Harry.

Everyone except Rosalie was intrigued by the fact that a real live wizard was going to be here. Rosalie was disinterested, except for the single question of "Is he annoying?" to which I responded with a ringing "No!" She then pretty much tuned out what I was saying.

Esme was, naturally, thrilled to have a human in the house, which presented the fact of that she had to cook. She and Alice immediately disappeared to decorate and do other things they deemed necessary for a visitor.

Emmett Jasper and Carlisle were totally intrigued by the fact that Harry could do magic. "Can he make stuff disappear? Can he make stuff appear out of thin air? Can he make me fly? Is it safe?" That last one was Carlisle's. He wasn't sure that Harry was completely got the hang of it.

"It's fine, Carlisle. He'll do it. But… I don't know how it affects vampires. I know the killing and hurting curses won't…so I wonder what would happen…hmmm…"

Edward, well, was Edward. He asked his questions, the just stuck by me while everyone was plying me with questions, concerns, and ideas. Finally, I heard Renesmee call for me. "Okay, Renesmee wants me… Esme, Alice, don't go overboard, please!" I begged them. The last thing I needed was Harry to get freaked out by overeager vampires.


	2. He's Here!

Hi there, I've got a note down at the bottom, please read it at the end. Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

**BELLA'S POV**

The days until Harry's arrival was filled with Esme and Alice cleaning the already immaculate house, stocking up on food, researching wizards and hunting.

Harry had called the day before he came, to inform us that he had discovered a spell to totally mask his scent.

Upon hearing the news, I grinned. That took care of the temptation problem. Then the day was here. Harry was coming,

***

I decided to go to the airport alone, to get a bit of alone time with him, and fill Harry in on some stuff.

Alice's artistic flair had helped when I made a poster that said in bright, flashy letters "HARRY POTTER", as he probably wouldn't recognize me now. I stood impatiently in the "Arrivals" section of the airport, ignoring admiring glances from young and old men alike. That was fairly annoying.

Finally, I saw him, snaking through the throngs of people. He saw my sign, then me. His face lit up, and Harry hurried toward me.

"Bella!"

"Harry!"

He grinned. "Can I hug you?" he asked. I sniffed the air. There were a lot of smells, but none too inviting. Everyone had gone hunting earlier today, just in case.

"Yes, of course." and I threw my arms around him. His warmth burned into my skin. I caught many men looking jealous of Harry. I rolled my eyes and released him.

"Blimey. You're much colder now. But Bella, oh, you look _amazing!_ Edward is a very lucky man." He patted my shoulder tentatively.

"Thanks Harry. You don't look too bad yourself." I surveyed the outfit he'd chosen to wear to meet my family. A blue and white striped polo shirt, and jeans. They looked fantastic. I could see his wand sticking casually out of his front pocket. Cool.

We collected his baggage (two suitcases) and walked out to the car.

"So, how's Ginny?" I had met his current girlfriend once. She seemed very nice.

"Oh, she's good. Not too happy I flew all the way from London to see a _girl_ but she understood. I'll talk to her later."

We rode back to the house in companionable silence. When we arrived, he asked me to show I was a vampire, just to see. I crumbled a pebble from the driveway to dust.

"Whoa," Harry whispered. "Now let me show you what I can do." He yanked out his wand and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa!" The bags rose up and landed on the front porch.

"That is very, very cool." I told him. We ran up the walk to the door. He was now going to meet vampires. MY vampires.

***

"Hey, everyone, come meet Harry!" I called. Edward appeared first, holding Renesmee. He walked slowly out, examining Harry. Stopping for a moment, I knew he was scanning Harry's thoughts. He opened his eyes and held his hand out.

"Hi Harry, its very nice to meet you. Bella's told me so much about you." They shook hands, Edward smiling at me. I took that as a good sign.

"Hello Harry. I'm Renesmee. May I please touch your hand?" Renesmee asked. I had told him about her, so he had expected that.

"Of course, Renesmee, it's a pleasure to meet you. Here." Harry spread his hand in front of her. She placed her hand on his and I saw a small jolt run through Harry as he accepted her thoughts. He moved his hand away and smiled.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett stepped out next. Everyone shook hands and introduced themselves. I could just see Emmett and Jasper bursting to ask him to do magic. I glared at them with an almost imperceptible shake of my head.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie were last. Rosalie looked him over and greeted Harry with a bored "Hi."

Alice rushed over and threw her arms around Harry. "Harry! Hi! I'm Alice! It's nice to meet you! Welcome!" she chirped. Harry looked just a tad taken aback, but he adjusted quickly.

Esme was last. "Hello, Harry, welcome to Forks. I've got everything all ready, so if you need anything, just tell me." Harry responded with a smile.

Finally, Emmett could hold it in no longer. He just had to ask, "So, _can_ you do magic?"

***

"Yup." Harry answered confidently.

"Prove it." shouted Renesmee. He nodded. Pointing his wand up in the air and shouted,

"Avis!" A flock of birds poured out of the tip of his wanted and twittered around us, then flew out the window.

"Duro!" and a rose petal on the coffee table turned to stone.

"Engorgio!" a piece of candy on the counter grew to twice its size.

"Accio!" the piece of candy flew toward Harry. He caught it gracefully, then offered it to Renesmee. She accepted it, wide-eyed.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were in stunned silence.

***

Emmett spoke first. "Whoa." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Looking embarrassed, Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

"Oh! You poor dear, you look hungry! Come have a bite to eat." That, of course, was Esme. We all migrated over to the kitchen, where Esme pulled a plate of chicken, vegetables and rice to Harry.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cullen. I know you don't cook much, so thanks." Accepted Harry.

"Please, Harry, please call us all by out first names. It's so much easier." directed Carlisle. Mouth full, Harry nodded. Edward spoke,

"Harry, how about Alice and Jasper take you on a tour of the house? I want to speak with Bella for a moment."

Harry, taking his plate with him, followed Alice and Jasper out of the room. Everyone else dispersed outside.

___________________________________________

Well? Yes? No? I dunno, I think it's okay. So…review please? I got five reviews, I'm aiming for ten now. I'm not one of those authors who will only update if they get reviews; I just like sharing my work. But I won't say no to reviews!  Third chapter is probably coming today or tomorrow.


	3. Edward's Worries

**Hallo again. Here is the third chapter. Another note at the bottom, please read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward and I sat down on the couch. I was worried about what he was going to say to me. I was sure it was about Harry.

"Bella, sweetheart, I know you're worried, but don't. I like Harry just fine. He has clean thoughts. Well, mostly. He DOES think that Rosalie is 'so fricken pretty', but that's sort of to be expected. And he's loyal to this 'Ginny' chick. Anyway. I'm worried about his magic."

I panicked, fearing the worst. "What? Do you not want him to do magic? But that's all he's used to, and it really cool and he knows how to use it. Please, Edward let him stay! Oh please….magic is so cool…" I rambled on, not really aware of what I was saying.

Edward placed one hand over my mouth, stemming my flow of words.

"No, it's just that I had done some research. Apparently, curses that are designed to hurt or kill, just bounce off of us and are absorbed back into his wand, no harm done. The others, like one, its Lebizorpus-"

"Levicorpus." I interrupted him. It's just a reflex, I correct people a lot.

"Yes, that. It would work exactly the same as on regular humans. But I'm worried about Renesmee. What will happen to her? Will she deflect it, get hit or both? Talk to Harry, maybe he'll know."

I nodded and rose to find Harry.

**HARRY'S POV**

This house is HUGE. I mean, it's pretty and clean and everything, but it is GIGANTIC.

But the people, or should I say, vampires who live here are very cool. Jasper and Alice are giving me a fantastic tour, with little side notes and interesting facts.

Alice talks really fast though. And she talks a lot. It's like she drank the blood of an animal that had fourteen cups of coffee. I mean, blimey.

Jasper has this thing about hum. Like he's been through a lot in his life. Kind of…weary. But I dunno. He's cool.

"HARRY!" a voice called. Oh. It's Bella.

"Hey, Bella. You guys have a cool house." I said to her. I ran my fingers along the wood of the stairs banister.

"Yeah. Anyway, Edward is worried about Renesmee. Curses like The Killing Curse and The Cruciatus Curse, they don't work on us. It bounces off, and your wand absorbs it again. Don't ask me how he knows this," she added, holding a hand up to ward off my incoming question. "I'm not done. We don't know how Renesmee would react, so from now on, I am unofficially banning all dangerous spells from around her. Agreed?"

I took a moment digesting these facts. "Sure, that works. Oh, and can we all gather in the living room? I have something I want to say."

Alice answered this time. "Okay, let's go call everyone." She flitted outside, calling the rest of them in.

With everyone settled on couches and armchairs, I, slightly nervous, asked the million-dollar question.

"Have you ever heard of someone named … Voldemort?"

* * *

**Ooooh, a cliffy! Is that a fail cliffy or a win? Tell me in your reviews! That green button WON'T eat you, much too contrary belief. Sorry this is so short, my brother was yelling at me to get off the laptop. So sorry for that. My family is going to have people over and they are real "Lets do stuff together" people, so I might not have time to update until Monday-ish. So yeah, sorry about that, too. Review, please! GREEN BUTTON = NO HURTY! :)**


	4. Voldemort

**Hi there. I'm SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated. I've been way busy. _ Note form me at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Quick Recap: "Have you ever heard of someone named…Voldemort?"_

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett snorted. "Yup, he designs my underwear."

I rolled my eyes. "No. Who the hell is that?" (**A/N Does Rosalie swear? I dunno…)**

Harry visibly took a deep breath. "Voldemort was the greatest, and evilest, Dark Wizard of all times. Dark meaning, you know, evil, bad, whatever. He started out as an orphan named Tom Riddle, in London, with a Muggle father and witch mother. His mother died a few hours after giving birth to him and his father had abandoned his mother while she was pregnant."

Esme interrupted him. "That's not very nice of him! I would love to have a magical husband. Then again, I already do." The look she gave Carlisle was so passionate, everyone felt the need to look away.

"Um. Yeah. Anyway, so he grew up alone, until one day in the orphanage, the greatest and noblest wizard of all times, Dumbledore came to talk to him. Dumbledore told him he was a wizard and instructed him on how to go about for Hogwarts, our school. For the next seven years, he did amazing things and plumbed the schools darkest secrets. Riddle came up with followers. They called themselves 'friends' but everyone knew he had no friends, only followers. Eventually, they called their group Death Eaters." Harry paused dramatically.

I yawned.

Renesmee, of all people, tossed me a disapproving look and asked in her clear, musical voice, "Then what happened Uncle Harry?"

Harry smiled gently at her. "Riddle graduated with every prize you could imagine, top of his class, everything. In school, he learned about a way to live on, after death. It's a gruesome process; you split your soul and put them in Horcruxes. He did so, ripping he soul and killing. He became fear, terror. He changed his name to Lord Voldemort. If you take his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and scramble it, you get I Am Lord Voldemort. A prophecy was made. It said that a boy would kill him. So he set out to kill that boy. That boy was me."

Everyone in the room gasped or recoiled or something like that. I merely looked at him. This was taking a while.

"He tried to kill me. He killed my father first, and my mother, next who was trying to protect me. But he couldn't kill me. The love my mother had used to try to save me broke him. He disappeared and almost died. But because of his Horcruxes, he lived on, the slightest ghost. The seconds after he broke, part of his soul latched into me. I became, unknowingly to both of us, an eighth Horcrux. And so, I lived with my Muggle aunt, uncle and cousin. I hated them and they me. But I don't like to think about them. Voldemort, even though he was almost gone, tried to kill me several ways. My first year, was by the man he possessed. My second, with a giant basilisk and in my third, with his accomplice. In my fourth year, he used my blood, and came back to life. From then on, he tried to kill me. When I was sixteen, Dumbledore died, leaving my best friend Ron, Hermione and I to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes. So we did. And last year, finally, I killed Voldemort."

**HARRY'S POV**

I poured my life story out to them. The second I finished, Esme leaped up from her seat and embraced me with her stone cold, marble arms.

"Ohhh, you poor dear, you've been through so much! Oh, you are so brave!" she crooned.

Renesmee toddled up and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my leg and smiled at me. "You've been very brave and strong." I smiled and patted her head.

I extricated myself from their grasp. "What do you think?" I asked Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie.

"I think that you're very brave and that magic is very complex." Chirped Alice. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle nodded. Rosalie just tossed her hair and examined her nails. "Emmett?" questioned Alice.

"I think that scar is COOL!" he exclaimed. I grinned.

_They seem to like me. And they accept my story. Dudley would never think it's true. I wonder how Ron, Hermione and Ginny* __insert sigh here* are doing…. _I thought.

"Invite them over." Said Edward.

"What?" I asked

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny. They can come over here. We have enough room. I'm sure Alice would love to take the girls shopping."

Alice squealed. "OOOOH! Yes, I would love too!! Go on! Have them come over here!!"

I glanced at Carlisle and Esme. Esme smiled and said "I would love to have anyone I can cook and decorate for."

Carlisle just smiled "Harry, any friends of yours are welcome here."

Alice grabbed my arm. "GO ON! Get your friends here; however you magical people do it."

"Okay, okay, just back off for a sec. I'll be right back."

I turned on the spot and Disapparated.

* * *

**SO? Didja like it? Did I explain Voldemort and stuff okay? Is it too short? GAH! I hate worrying like that!! So yeah, please, any constructive criticsm would be great. Review! And sorry for making you wait. Anyway. REVIEW!!!**


	5. Ron, Hermione and Ginny

**Hello!! I'm sorry I didn't update in a bit, note at the bottom! **

**Vampgrl1 and anyone else: I'm SO SORRY for spoiling the books. I totally forgot. Seeing as I've read all the books in both series, I just kinda assumed everyone had. I'm SO SORRY for that.**

**TwilighterlostinNCIS-That made me smile. Thanks.**

**Okay, anyway, here you go! Oh, and I've been forgetting this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs to Joanne Rowling nor do I own Twilight, which belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**HARRY'S POV**

I landed right outside the door of the apartment Ginny and I own. Stepping toward it, I could hear voices. Oh, just Hermione and Ron, along, of course, with Ginny. I knocked on the weathered green door. It swung open to reveal Ginny, her long hair trailing her shoulders and her eyes wide.

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked and threw her arms around my neck and placing her lips right on mine. Bliss.

"Oi! We're here too, you know!"

I broke apart from Ginny. "Hey Ron, Hermione. What's up?" I asked, disentangling myself from her to simply hold her hand.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for awhile!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, well. Hey, let's go inside." I told them. We all migrated into our living room, settling onto couches. Ginny curled up next to me, my arm hugging her shoulder. "The Cullens want to meet you guys."

Deafening silence.

"Well, don't all talk at once, now!" I teased. "Will you guys come and meet them? Please?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Thanks! Okay, one sec just let me do this to you guys. Um, _scaenos!_" (**I made that up. It's a combined Latin for Mask Scent. Yeah, okay, keep reading.)**

'What'd you just do?" asked Ron.

"I masked your scent. You'll see why. At least, they'll tell you." I didn't really want to be the one telling them that the Cullens were vampires. At least, not yet.

Hermione and Ron hurried home to pack. Ginny simply waved her wand in the direction of out room and a suitcase flew out into the hall, ready and waiting. She looked up at me.

"Now, where were we?" Ginny pulled herself into a sitting position.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* ONE KISSING SCENE LATER*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**(I don't feel like writing it. I'm not in a romantic mood…sorry.)**

There was a tap on the door. "Mate, we're ready!" called Ron's voice.

I reluctantly extricated myself from Ginny. I let Ron and Hermione in who both each had one suitcase each.

"Okay, Side-Long Apparation will work best here. Grab onto me, and your stuff." I instructed everyone.

Ginny grabbed my hand, twining her fingers with mine. Ron, being the insensitive git that he is, seized a handful of my hair. Ouch. Hermione simply held my other arm.

"Okay. One. Two. Three." I twisted on the spot and was sucked into the darkness.

***

We landed at the start of the Cullens long driveway.

"Okay everyone let go." I said. My head hurt from Ron's grasp. Hermione and Ron both immediately let go, instead holding each other's hands. Ginny merely looked up and smiled at me, relishing her grip on my hand. We made our way up the driveway.

_DING-DONG _cried the doorbell as we anxiously waited outside. Well, they were anxious. Just before I left, Bella had warned me how Alice would want to take Hermione and Ginny on a shopping spree. So now, I was just apprehensive.

The door creaked open and Bella peered out. "Hi! I'm Bella." They shook hands. "Come on in!"

She pulled the door open and we all filed inside.

Carlisle smiled. "Welcome, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Our home is your home."

"Hi, thank you very much! I love your house, its very pretty." Enthused Hermione.

"Hi. Is that _a turkey sandwich?_" asked, of course, Ron.

"Yes, dear, would you like some?" asked Esme. She looked thrilled that someone wanted her cooking. Ron nodded eagerly and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, thanks for having us. I really like your house." said Ginny.

"HI! I'm Alice! You must be Ginny and you're Hermione. We're going to be the best of friends. I can tell. We totally have to go shopping, it's so much FUN!" interrupted Alice, bounding into the room.

"Um…hi, Alice." Said Hermione and Ginny, a bit baffled by her energetic entrance.

"Come on! Lets go shopping, we can get acquainted there. It'll be a girl's thing. You two, me, Bella and Rosalie. Esme, would you like to come?" Alice turned impatiently to the motherly figure.

"Yes, I would, actually. I need some new shoes." Esme smiled gently.

"Okay, lets go! Come on!" Alice tugged on the girls elbows, Rosalie, Esme and Bella following.

At the door, Bella turned around and shrugged at us men, leaving us alone.

**Yes? No? You likey or no likey? If you've read **_**Maximum Ride**_** I've always seen Alice like Nudge, who talks a lot. So, that may seem a tad OOC, but oh well. I like it that way. Oh, and I'm just deleting Jacob out of the story, I don't like him at all. I mean, Taylor Lautner with short hair is pretty hot, but I don't like the character. Sorry. Although, if I get enough reviews saying that you guys want Jacob, I'll bring him in. So, yeah. Reviews are love!**


	6. Shopping!

**Well, hello there. Welcome back. Um….I don't really know where I'm going with this story, if you could give me suggestions that'd be fantabulous. And I'm trying to end this by Chapter Ten, I have another story I want to write, and I can't stand writing two at the same time. So, yeah….**

**I guess I won't get rid of Jacob, just tone the part down.**

**DISCLAIMER- I owns nuffink. Its all belonging to JKR and SM. *****Tears* **

**

* * *

**

**GINNY'S POV**

We all piled into a huge Hummer, it was the only one that would fit me, Hermione, Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme. Alice was driving, with Rosalie next to her. Behind them were Esme and Bella, with Hermione and me behind them. We weren't really talking about much, just about Hogwarts and the school here and stuff.

Suddenly, Hermione spoke up, "Mine and Ron's one year anniversary and the one year anniversary of Voldemort's death is coming up. What should I get Ron, seeing as we're going to the mall now?"

Everyone started talking at once. Hermione looked a bit taken aback, so I placed to fingers in my mouth and whistled. Loud. (**I can do that, its so much fun.)**

The ladies shut up, quick like, so I decided to take charge. "Everyone will go in an orderly fashion, telling Hermione what they think she should get for Ron. Alice, you first." I directed.

"Hmm, well, I don't really know. I haven't seen anything yet, so um…chocolates?" Alice hunched over the wheel, thinking. (**By seen I mean in a vision, her future vision thingies.)**

Rosalie's turn. "You should get him something that would really remind him of you. What's significant of when you first kissed?"

"Um…we had just finished destroying a Horcrux, a small cup. Maybe I should get him something similar…Esme?" Hermione was anxious to hear everyone's thoughts.

"Well, dear, I think you need to get something to show you really care. I can see he loves food, maybe a magical cookbook, to show how you can make food with magic?"

Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, Hermione and I both knew that, but we weren't going to burst Esme's bubble. She just nodded politely and turned to Bella.

"Hmm…maybe just money? Then he can buy whatever he wants…." Bella obviously wasn't too pleased with her idea.

"I don't really know. I do know that for Harry and my first anniversary, I got him an enormous package of Fred and George's joke stuff. But that was when you guys were about to leave…." I trailed off, lost in thought.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

I decided to put Ron's gift idea out of my mind when we arrived at the five-level shopping center. We all unloaded, Ginny and my eyes wide.

"Alice, are we going to go the all those stores?!" Ginny looked slightly overwhelmed.

"Well, no, but I think that we should definitely get you guys some dresses. I'm going to throw a party to have our friends meet you. LET'S GO!!"

She almost dragged us into a small fashion boutique, throwing a dress to me and to Ginny. Mine was a black strapless with a flared bottom ending just above the knees, its bust was gathered and a thick ribbon was at the ribs. (**I'm so terrible at descriptions. Google Image "Party Dress" and it's the first one there, with the quotation marks.**)

Ginny's was a dark green, with a low V-neck and a tank-style top. Its waist was gathered and the skirt was slightly pleated, also coming down to about her knees. (**Once again, I'm terrible at describing, so once again, Google Image "Party Dress" and it's the fifteenth one, with the quotation marks.**)

I have a slightly fuller figure than Ginny, though we are both slim. It may have to do with the fact that she's a year younger than I am. Once we stepped out of the dressing rooms, all of the girls squealed. We were both fairly modest and once we peeked at the price tags…

"ALICE!! I AM NOT SPENDING THIS MUCH MONEY ON A DRESS I'LL WEAR ONCE!!!" shrieked Ginny. I didn't want to spend this much either, but I'm not the yelling type, so I just nodded meekly behind Ginny. I swear having that many brothers must have toughened her right up.

"Ginny, Hermione, don't worry. I'm paying. We're… rich, you could say. AH! Don't say a word about it. Now come on, we've got a lot to do!"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ONE SIX HOUR SHOPPING TRIP LATER_*_*_*_* _*_*_*_*_*

"Alice, I am _exhausted_." Lamented Ginny, sinking down onto a bench.

She grinned. "But look at all this amazing stuff we got!!" Everyone was holding four large bags each, except for Bella; she had five, one for Renesmee. "And, we bonded. We're best of friends now!!"

"Yeah, true…" I really do like her and the rest of them. Only… "Alice….are you addicted to shopping? It sure seems like it…" I sat down beside Ginny, completely spent.

She looked at me. "Maybe….come on! Let's go show the men what we got!" and off we went, away to the Hummer.

* * *

**Well, I think this was okay. It's kind of short, sorry about that. The next chapter is what the men and Renesmee did while the girls were out shopping. Yes? Okay. Um, Jacob isn't mentioned here, but he will next chapter, for you Jacob fan girls. Okay? Please review. That button really won't eat you or give you rabies or ANYTHING ELSE!!! You review, it makes me happy!!! ^_^**


	7. Author's NoteIdeas?

**Quick A/N**

**Hey, okay, I bet you guys were all ready for another chapter. Sorry for disappointing you, but I am needing some help. You see, I can't think of what to have Hermione give Ron. I've decided what Ron will give Hermione, (Hehe, you'll see soon enough) but I just can't think of ANYTHING for Ron. So, suggestions, please?**

**Loligo7687- you have just made my life easier by about 10000000000%. You are so totally awesome. Thanks so much!!!**

**I mean, the rest of you rock too. Don't get me wrong. I love you all, too. Anyway, ideas?**

**Thanks and sorry for this not being a chapter.**


	8. FELIX FELICIS!

**Hallo there!! It's currently 11:00 P.M Eastern and I'm bored. That's why I decided to write this chapter now, instead of tomorrow. Aren't you lucky?! Um, yeah. Hehe. So, if you saw my Author's Note, PLEASE help me, I'm fresh out of ideas. Bleah. So…um. Yup. Note at the bottom-enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-I own nothing. It al belongs to JKR and SM. Its too bad.**

**SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

**HARRY'S POV**

The door slammed shut.

I glanced at Ron, who was busy stuffing his face, to Renesmee, who was playing with some spoons on the ground, to the men, who were pretty much sitting there, talking.

Suddenly, Emmett turned to Ron and me. "You've both got girlfriends, right?"

We nodded warily. Bella had warned me that Emmett had a very…_vulgar _way of thinking.

"What base have you gotten too?" He grinned gleefully.

Jasper and Carlisle rolled their eyes, but couldn't hide the curiosity in their faces. Edward was clearly scanning our thoughts, and then sat back, looking entertained. Renesmee just looked confused.

"Poppa, what are bases? I mean, besides in baseball, 'cause I can see that you're not talking about that." Renesmee looked earnestly at Edward, who just smiled.

"It's a grownup thing, sweetie, you'll understand later." Renesmee accepted this with a nod, and turned back to her spoons, which were apparently _fascinating._

"Well?" questioned Emmett, who was evidently trying to contain himself.

"Its okay, Ron, you can trust us. And thanks for feeling comfortable around us already." I glanced at Edward, who was smiling warmly at Ron.

"Okay…I'll go first, I guess." I looked at the men, all perched eagerly on their seats.

"Second."

"HA! Jasper, you owe me ten bucks! Oooh! Haha, thanks Harry." Emmett turned to Jasper, who reluctantly held out a ten. Snatching it away, Emmett refocused on me. "Was she okay with it?" I nodded. "Ha! Jasper, I told you they loved each other…and they're

nineteen and growing. Ron?" Emmett turned his attention to Ron.

Ha. His face could be used as a stoplight, his ears used as coals for roasting hot dogs. I could tell he really didn't want to tell. "Fine…first" he said in a small voice.

My jaw dropped. He and Hermione seemed to fit together so well. Oops. I guess I should shut my mouth.

"Emmett, now _you_ owe me ten bucks." Jasper grinned, happy not to lose money. Emmett slapped the money back in his palm a resounding _crack_ resonated as their hands met.

**RON'S POV**

They BET on me. On my love life. Or, my nonexistent love life. Ugh. Well, they all have wives, I need they're opinion.

"Um. Guys, I have a question. Mine and Hermione's one year anniversary is coming up. I have no idea what to get her. Any ideas?" I was slightly hesitant to ask them but, hey, I need the help.

Renesmee immediately spoke. "I think she's lucky to have you. Give her a form of luck."

"FELIX FELICIS!!!!" cried Harry. "That has to work; she'd love it, seeing as you didn't really excel at Potions. We'll all help you and I can you the book Snape wrote in."

This sounded great. "Okay! Quick, Harry, go get it."

He nodded and disappeared. About a minute later, he reappeared, clutching the book, old and ratty. "Okay, lets get to work!"

**Ugh. That was so short. I'm sorry. Its just that my friend is bugging me to stop writing and talk to him. Oh well. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow probably. There'll be conflict! Okay, please review. I'm aiming for thirty. Please? You'll be given virtual Slurpees. Okay? Okay. Review.**


	9. Jacob

**Hey there. Again… ha-ha. I'm such an idiot, I forgot Jacob in the last chapter. GAHHH. Well, I PROMISE to have him in this one. Promise. And, it had been brought to my attention that Felix Felicis takes about six months to brew. Well, screw that, its taking six days. Does it really matter? Besides, I'm sure the Half-Blood Prince could shorten it right up. And, I've decided to lengthen this to however many chapters I need to finish this. Yes, so you get more of this. Okay, this A/N is taking awhile…okay. Have fun! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER- unless I magically transformed into a middle-aged woman overnight, Harry Potter still belongs to JKR and Twilight to SM. Sigh...**

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

I wrenched the book open to Felix Felicis and scanned the page. "This looks like it could take about six months…blimey. But Snape changed it to six days. Excellent!"

"Um…could someone clue me in to what we're talking about here?" Jasper stretched his long legs in front of him and looked at us quizzically.

"Ron decided he'll make Felix Felicis, which is a potion that makes you lucky. I have this book and it has the ingredients and steps to make it. The particular book belonged to a very great wizard who made his own changes and steps so that the potion comes out better. Originally this would take six months. But, with his corrections, it will take six days."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!!" called out Emmett, collapsing with laughter.

"Em, that makes no sense!" Edward said, exasperated. He suddenly stiffened. "Jacob's coming."

Renesmee immediately abandoned her spoons. She first toddled over to Edward, and hugged him, evidently flowing thoughts at the same time, then walked over to the door, where she swung it open.

At the step, was a tall teenager who was large, but with muscles. He had russet skin, black hair and black eyes. His hair was short and he was wearing a faded T-shirt and jeans. I assumed this was Jacob.

He scooped Renesmee up, (**Personally, I don't find Renesmee a mouthful, and I sided with Bella with the 'Nessie' thing. Renesmee is a pretty name.**) who squealed. "Hey, Nessie, what's up?" he enthused, catching her and swinging her around. And who are these peoples?"

I looked at him. "I'm Harry, Bella's cousin. This one, who is currently trying to rid the world of its food, is Ron."

"Heh-o" Was all Ron could manage around his too-full mouth.

"Oh yeah! Bella said something about you guys coming. Supposedly, you can do magic?" Jacob absent-mindedly tickled Renesmee, who was shrieking with laughter. "Let's see it then."

"Okay." I drew my wand from my front pocket and pointed it out the open door.

"_Accio!" _a rock flew into my grasp.

"_Defodio!" _I carved "Hi." into the rock.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ I moved the rock into Jacob's surprised hand.

"Last, but not least, _geminio!_" the rock in his hand immediately had a twin.

"Whoa. That was so COOL! How 'bout you, Reddie, can you?" I smiled in gratitude, and watched as Jacob turned his attention to Ron.

"First, don't call me that. If you do, I'll call you Blackie. Second. Yes, I can." Ron grabbed his wand from the kitchen counter.

He tapped his wand on a peach. It changed into a marshmallow.

"_Incendio!" _The marshmallow burst into flames.

"_Augumenti!" _The spout of water from the tip of his wand extinguished the fire.

"_Locomotor Marshmallow!" _Ron guided the sweet into Jacob's open mouth, which was hanging open in surprise.

Jacob instinctively bit down, chewing thoughtfully. "It's good! That's really cool how you can do that. Now, you have to see what I am." He placed Renesmee gently on the ground and walked outside. We all followed him.

Once in the yard, he told Edward to cover Renesmee's eyes for a moment. He stripped down. (**OMG HE'S NEKKED!! Is that how he phases? I don't even remember… XD Off to Wikipedia I go…….danggit, it doesn't say how. I'll just have to wing it. If you remember how he phases, please tell me.**) With a shudder and a groan, he shakes and a ripple seems to emanate through his body. With a howl, he turned into a large, brown wolf.

Wow.

Edward set Renesmee down and she ran toward Jacob, running her hand along his flank. I glanced at the vampires, who, for some reason, had their noses wrinkled, like they smelled something bad. I returned my gaze to Jacob.

"Can I…er, pet you?" That sounded so weird coming from my mouth. A low choking growl rose in his throat and Jacob pulled his teeth back and nodded. Moving forward, I ran a hand along his back, marveling in how his fur felt.

Suddenly, the Hummer screeched into view. I could see Alice's face above the wheel looked tense. Edward, scanning their thoughts, looked alarmed. With the girls poring out of the car, each of them holding many bags. I saw Ginny and Hermione looking scared, confused and tired.

"Edward, Carlisle, listen…oh hey, Jacob. Okay, so…" Alice began speaking so fast, I couldn't understand her. The vampires all gathered in a tight circle, with the exception of Bella, who was talking quietly to Jacob and Renesmee. Shielding her eyes, Bella turned around as Jacob turned human again. The three of them hurriedly joined the circle.

I strode to Ginny and grabbed the bags, setting them on the ground. She looked gratefully at me and pressed her lips to mine. I smiled against her and held her close, relishing our bond. Breaking away, I had the bags float into the house. "What happened? Why is everyone so scared?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"I don't really know. Alice or someone will tell you." She yanked her wand out and Transfigured a blade of grass into a chair. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, where we waited quietly.

**RON'S POV**

Hermione dropped her bags and flung her arms around my neck. I crashed my lips down upon hers. Hermione pulled away, saying "Oh, Ron, I don't know what's going on. Oh, I feel so helpless." I mimicked Harry and Ginny to make a chair. We sat down. She was stroking my arm and I was absently playing with her hair.

**GINNY'S POV**

After about five minutes of waiting, Carlisle faced us.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. There's a newborn vampire tracking the four of you."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What's gonna happen now? Hehe, cliffy. I'm so mean. Okay, so I will probably post a chapter on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Thursday I'm uber-busy. Then from Saturday to Thursday, I'll be at band Camp (WOOHOO!) so I won't be posting. I'll make this clearer on Friday. Review and I'll love you forever…maybe… okay maybe not, but you will get free Virtual Foods.**


	10. Adalstan

**Hey, there. I don't have much to say except…**

**TwilighterlostinNCIS and Vampgrl1- Thanks. That cleared it right up. So helpful.**

**Loligo7687-I love you. You are SO cool. And you have the most fantabulous ideas and comments. Heehee, thanks.**

**Sunburst25- That would be hilarious, but not in this story. I'm not sure if it would affect his magic or what. Sorry, hun.**

**Ooookay, I got that cleared up. **

**DISCLAIMER- I STILL DON'T FREAKIN' OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT. OKAY? OKAY.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

I blanched. How was that possible? I've gotten rid of our scents, using the spell. How could this be?

I voiced my concerns.

"Well, Harry, I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Perhaps, now would be an appropriate time to see if magic works on vampires." He tapped his leg nervously.

"Well. I can see if it works right now." I pointed my wand at Emmett. "_Levicorpus!_" Yes. Emmett was yanked up into the air by one ankle.

He started sputtering. "Wha…bu….I, what? I…hey…I…but…. GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" Emmett finally roared at me. The rest of the family was in hysterics, especially Jacob.

Flicking my wand, I thought _Liberacorpus! _and he crashed to the ground. I grinned.

Tapping Ginny, we both clambered to our feet, though my arm stayed around her shoulder, and hers around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ginny make the chair a blade of grass again.

"Alice, can you see what's going to happen? How old are they?" Edward urgently pressed Alice for answers. She opened her eyes and shook the blank expression from her face.

"Quick. Everyone inside. The vampire is coming. Now. It's a he. He's coming to see them all now." Her eyes were wide with shock.

We all dashed into the house. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I nervously sat on a couch. I could feel both girls shaking.

"Jazz? Now would be a good time." Advised Esme. I immediately felt myself relax into a pool of peace. "He can sense and control emotions." Quickly informed Esme.

"Shhhh, everyone, here he is." Alice and Carlisle were peering out of one the expansive windows. "Stay back, you four. Is there a way you can become invisible?"

"Yeah. Disillusionment Charm. C'mon Harry." Ron and I extracted our wands. Tapping ourselves and the girls on our heads, we became human chameleons, changing into whatever was behind us.

"Okay. He's coming up to the walk. Don't move." Emmett looked unusually serious as he narrated what was going on.

A knock on the door.

Carlisle gave a reassuring smile to the rest of us before opening the door. "Hello, there. It's nice to see another of our kind. Please, come in. What is your name?" I thought Carlisle was being awfully nice to someone who wanted to kill us.

"My name is Adalstan." He said with a thick German accent. (**Adalstan means noble stone. I thought it was fitting. Hehe.**) "Where are your humans?"

He really cuts to the chase, doesn't he?

Carlisle blinked. "We have no humans here. My granddaughter, Renesmee is half-human, half-vampire. She must be who you are smelling."

Renesmee, in Bella's arms, with Edward and Jacob on either side, cooed, smiled and waved, like a normal baby her age.

"'Ello, little girl." Adalstan said, with a smile that did not reach his cold, fiery crimson eyes. Bella's arms tightened around her, and both men stepped instinctively closer to her.

I felt Ginny tense beside me.

"Ah, but of course. Let me introduce you to my family. Esme, my wife, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella, Edward and Renesmee. Jacob, here, is Bella's friend, who happened to be visiting now." Carlisle said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Do you all live here?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are there four suitcases right at the bottom of the stairs?" he questioned.

I swear, if vampires could go paler, all of them would've.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I took a double date second honeymoon. Right?" The three of them nodded mutely.

"Where did you go? You, Blondie, answer me." He pointed aggressively at Rosalie. She looked at him and deftly tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"We went to a small town by Vancouver, British Colombia. Ladner." (**My grandma lives there. It's a really pretty place.**) she gazed squarely back at him.

I was itching to see if other magic worked on vampires. Carlisle, sensing my unease, nodded just the slightest fraction of an inch in our direction.

"_Stupefy!_" came four voices at once. Four identical red shots of light buried themselves in his chest. He fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

**Haha. A cliffy. I'm so mean. So sorry that was short. I have Band Camp on Saturday and I have to pack and go buy stuff. So, so sorry. Okay. Um. So, I thought that this was pretty good… I was trying to make him Hitler and Schwarzenegger combined. Did I do an okay job? I'll likely post tomorrow again. Review and you shall get foodz and hugz!**


	11. I AM DA TERMINATOR!

**Hey there! I find it ironic how you guys are telling me I'm a good writer and it just took me like, ten minutes to get a lid on a jar. Go figure. Anyway, shout-outs…**

**TwilighterlostinNCIS- I care, don't worry!! Football looks hard. XD**

**Jakes Rolo Chick- No, Voldemort is dead and not in cohorts with the Volturi or anything. Harry was just explaining his life. **

**Okay, got that done. Uh, I've got 43 reviews so if you get me to 50 I'll post like, a bunch of shtuffs in the same day. At least I'll try. So yesh. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. But I do own Adalstan, so YAY ME! Ha. Okay.**

**Onward!**

* * *

**EDWARD'S POV**

**(By the way, **_italics_ **is what he's thinking, **_italicized underline _**is what other people are thinking. And bold is me, of course.)**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sprang up from the couch, become non-chameleons again. Hermione bent to examine his body. Adalstan's brown hair was splayed out around him, like a dark halo.

"Is he dead?" questioned Bella, who's mind, as usual, was a smooth blank. Renesmee, on the other hand thought _I wonder if he's dead. I've never seen a body before….those were pretty red lights they made. I want to see them again._

"No, we stunned him. He's simply unconscious." Harry prodded the still man with his wand tip. "Should we wake him?"

Carlisle deliberated. _Edward? What do you think? _

_Hmm, if we wake him, he would wonder what happened, and he would make us tell. Perhaps we should wake him, protect the four, show him he was right and make Adalstan leave….yes, that's good._

"I think we should have these four behind us, and then they bring him around. Then, we show him he was right. I mean, I still don't know how he found them, but we would have him go." I said, glancing around. There were nods and grimaces, but Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron warily moved behind the cluster of vampires we made.

Carlisle then instructed them, "On my word. One. Two…THREE!"

"_Ennervate!" _ cried Harry.

Adalstan blinked and rose to his feet. "AHA! Humans. Why did you lie to me, Carlisle?" he shifted into a crouch, defensive.

"We did not want them to be eaten. You see, we are vegetarians. We only drink animal blood." I was the one, this time, to answer the seething German. "How did you know they were here?"

"Bah! These people are magic, no? I have a power, a sense. Whenever magic is cast to protect from us, I feel it. They 'ave no scent, yet I see the aura or magic around them." He gazed balefully at them.

"You have no business with us. Leave us, please." Quietly instructed Carlisle.

Adalstan moved quickly to the door. "I will be watching you." And with that, he swept away.

**BELLA'S POV**

Emmett snorted.

"That's one strange guy. Although, he reminded me of the Terminator. I AM DA TERMINATOR!" he said in an overly weird German accent. Rosalie giggled softly and put her hand on his arm.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione. Let me show you your rooms." I led them upstairs, Renesmee still in my arms. She hopped down and scampered back to Jacob.

Biting back a sigh, I directed Ron and Harry to one room, the girls to another. I would let them get settled. I entered the room Ginny and Hermione were sharing. "Hey, girls, you want some help?" I asked, sitting on one of the twin beds.

"Um, I think we're okay here." Said Hermione, folding a shirt and putting it in the bureau.

"Bella?" asked Ginny.

"Hmm?"

"How do you know Harry?"

"Oh. He's my…uh, fourth cousin I think." I tried to trace him back through my family, but got stuck.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She looked relieved and continued unpacking.

"See you girls downstairs." I left the room.

* * *

**Yeah, okay this was a fail chapter. I'm not really in the writing mood right now, you know? Well, the next chapter is the last *****sob * so, I'm sorry for that. I don't really know where else to go, so I'm ending it soon. Sorry guys!! **


	12. VIKTOR!

**Okay, I admit, because a bunch of you didn't want me to end my story COUGH sunrisejli29, loligo7687, vampgrl1 COUGH I won't. I'll continue writing for a bit. I've always wanted to be an author with one really long story. I'll give it a try. So, aren't you guys and gals LUCKY?! So, ONWARD with the chapter THAT ISN'T THE LAST!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
**

* * *

_**SEVEN DAYS LATER**_

**HARRY'S POV**

We had all unpacked and settled in. The vampires showed us around Forks, and we were generally making their lives easier with magic.

In the meantime, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were fascinated by Ron and me making Felix Felicis. We were going to make a large bottleful for Hermione, as she would love some luck. I could tell that the girls were collaborating with her as in what she would get Ron. I'm sure Ginny knows, she just won't tell me.

The Felix Felicis was coming along really well. It looked the way the book said it should, and Snape's directions really sped things up. Of course, the fact that the vampires don't sleep helps a lot. They can keep an eye on things and add various ingredients when its time.

**GINNY'S POV ****(Thanks to Loligo7687 for the idea)**

After we had had some fun around Forks, Hermione started to get serious on what to get Ron. She still had no idea.

Suddenly, Esme asked Hermione "Are sports different in the Wizarding World?"

She had nodded wearily and said "There's Quidditch, it's played on brooms."

Rosalie looked as though she was fighting an urge to say any derogatory remarks, so she settled with "Are there any players he especially likes?"

"VIKTOR!!!" shrieked Hermione. "I can give him the Snitch that he caught in the World Cup that he autographed. Ron would love it!"

I smiled, because I knew that Ron would probably treasure it forever, like he does with the very first note Hermione passed him in their first year. I tease him about it whenever I can.

So, with that finished, Esme and Alice began decorating for the combination party of their first year anniversary and us meeting people from Forks.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY THAT WAS SHORT. It was just a filler, and I'm starving. I can't write on an empty stomach. Also, I WILL be continuing this story, so yeah. Although I won't post often seeing as this is my schedule.**

**Thursday: Shopping ALL DAY. I swear, my best friend is a regular Alice.**

**Friday: I'll update today!!**

**Saturday: Marching Band Practice from 9-4. I'll be BEAT. No update.**

**Sunday through Saturday: Marching Band Camp, where we aren't allowed laptops. SO SO SORRY!!!!!! Review and I'll write an extra long chapter when my life calms down. Review!**


	13. Lauren's Announcement

**Dude. I was shopping like, all day and I hardly got anything. Well, okay, I did get this cute shirt, but anyway. Um, a couple of you have mentioned my going to band camp, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm in the color guard, although I play Percussion in school. Um, shout-outs, and stuff-**

**Loligo7687- Flute is cool. I'm intending for there to be some drama over the whole Krum/Ron thing. **

**Twilight Fan 121- I don't know if I'll extend it to 30-50 chapters. That's a tad long, but we'll see.**

**TwilighterlostinNCIS-20 PEOPLE?!?! Are you serious? Our band has over a hundred. XD**

**Yuppers. Here you go!! Oh wait…I need my idea notebook, its in my room. HANG ON… okay, I got it.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight.**

**Oh and there will be a touch of swearing in this chapter. Sorry.**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

Alice has really out-done herself this time. The entire main floor looks like a club. There's a bunch of platters of food and things in the kitchen, the main room has been rearranged so there's a wide empty space for people to stand and talk, with the couches and chairs pushed aside. The stereo is loaded with the new hits and there are actually bright lights pulsating in the semi-dark air.

Wow.

I put Renesmee down to bed, despite her protests that she's never been clubbing, to which I responded that a one-year-old definitely should _not _be out clubbing. Children these days…

The doorbell rang, and I saw familiar faces stream in. Jessie, Mike, Angela, Eric, Tyler…all my old friends were here again. Soon, people were eating, talking, dancing, and just having a good time.

Threading through the crowd, I saw Harry and Hermione standing comfortably with Mike and Jess talking. Ron and Ginny were hanging back, looking uncertain.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, looking at the similar confused faces.

"It's just that…we've never _been _to a Muggle Party before…we don't know what to do." Ginny confessed. "Harry and Hermione grew up with Muggles, so they know what's going on."

Oh. So that's it. "Well, why don't you guys ask them and just try to…you know…be like them..." I guess my answer worked because they marched right up to them. I saw Harry and Hermione excuse themselves and went to talk to the Weasleys.

I smiled and turned away, searching for Angela. I need to catch up with her one day. Suddenly, Alice appeared next to me, clutching my arm.

"Something-bad…Lauren, suspects-and-going….knows…" Alice was almost incomprehensible with shock and fear.

"What? Alice? ALICE. Oh no, what is going on?" (**That last phrase there doesn't really fit, but its an inside joke with my friends about Bella, so I just had to put it in**) I shook her trying to figure out what's happening. Edward appeared at my side.

"What's…wrong…" he trailed off, scanning Alice's mind. Edward's eyes widened and he swore under his breath softly. "We have to do something. Now."

"Edward! Just tell me what's going on, please." I almost begged. I was desperate to know.

He took a deep breath. "Lauren. She's figured out our secret, just the way you did. She knows."

(**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. I was going to end here in a cliff, but I decided to be nice, and keep going. This is shaping up nicely, isn't it?)**

I took a step back in shock. "No…noo, she can't have…nooo…" How could she do this?

Edward's eyes hazed over. "She's going to make an announcement. Telling everyone. In…shit. Shit shit shit. There." Suddenly, his voice hardened in urgency. "Find the wizards. _Now._" I know not to argue with that voice.

Inhaling, I found the pungent scent of magic, and darted through the crowd. Locating them, they were standing, looking at Lauren with amused interest, who had climbed onto a sofa and demanding attention. "Listen. She is going to tell out secret. You have to do something. Our lives depend on it." I knew my voice had an edge of hysteria to the soft bells. Hermione and Harry nodded, rolling they're sleeves back.

I cocked my head, wondering why Ron didn't help either. "Harry and Hermione are the best at magic. We let them do the serious stuff." Explained Ginny, catching my confused look.

"ATTENTION!! Attention!! I have an announcement to make!" shouted Lauren, atop her sofa of doom. (**Ha-ha. Sofa of doom. I just had to have that. XD**) "Have you ever wondered why the Cullen's, and now Bella, are so damn pretty? Why they never ate lunch? Why they can't go down to La Push? Have you ever wondered?"

The kids kept glancing our way, but there were many mumbles of "Yes" and "Who hasn't?"

Chancing a look at my family, everyone was torn between shock and an attempt at casualness. Harry and Hermione were talking quickly, conferring on what to do.

"Well, I'll tell you why!" cried Lauren. "I'll tell you! It's because they're-"

"_Imperio! Obliviate!" _whispered Harry and Hermione simultaneously.

Lauren's face relaxed into an unfazed grin for the barest hint of a second then returned to its expression of fierce triumph. "-FUCKING AWESOME LIKE THAT! That is why the Cullen's seem different!" she grinned and stepped down from the sofa. The crowd looked confused and there was some muttering, but then everyone returned to whatever they had been doing before.

Harry and Hermione relaxed. A slight twitch of their wands, and they were done.

"Oh, thank you! You have no _idea_ how much that was worth to us!" I gushed. I was so relieved that we didn't have to take any evasive actions. My entire family came up, the men wringing their hands, the women engulfing them in hugs. We were eternally in their favor.

And so, the party continued until about one in the morning. When the last guests finally left, Hermione, with a sweep of her wand, the house was returned to normal. We all retired to bed.

* * *

**Well? I hope that satisfied you need for a good chapter, because the next one you'll get will probably be next Saturday or Sunday. I'm so sorry, but Band Camp seems really fun. Review, and I'll update as soon ad I can. Bye!!**


	14. Could you make me?

**Dude. My life is so awful and yucky and just blah. I got back from Band Camp Friday night. Then my mom made me volunteer at this lame Youth Camp thing at my church. I was on my feet eighteen hours a **_**day**_** for six and a half days. Plus I twisted both my ankles and screwed my knees up. Plus, its about 100 degrees outside. You'd think I'd get a break. But noooo. Ugh. Fanfiction is the only thing stable I have right now. I mean, come on.**

**To ****TwilighterlostinNCIS- **** You have a very small town….. there are more people in my grade….. wow.**

**To ****Twilight fan 121-**** Wow. Just wow. And Harry knows how to party because of TV and the Internet and just because he interacted and thought he was a Muggle for eleven years. SO, you know, that would help. And I might do a sequel….I dunno. Probably not, though. Let me think about it, mmkay?**

**Okay. DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Gawsh.**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

We were all still a little shaky from Lauren's announcement, so the wizards slept until about noon. We all did regular quiet things, like I read, Esme did the laundry and Carlisle organized his medical equipment. I was really excited for Hermione and Ron. Today was the gift exchange.

**HARRY'S POV**

When we all woke up, it was past noon. (**How ironic. That's what happened to me today…. XD**) I lay in bed quietly for a moment, before I realized that the Felix Felicis would be ready today. I rolled over and looked at Ron.

He was rigid in his bed, staring urgently at me, with a look of frantic fear in his eyes.

"Ron. What's the matter?" I asked, sitting up.

"Harry, mate, I just thought of something. We don't have anything to put the potion IN!" he cried, flinging the sheets off of him in a panic. "What are we going to do?"

I considered this fact for a moment. "Hmm. We could ask Carlisle for a bottle of some type, like one of Esme's old perfume holders. Or we could just Transfigure something into that… whichever you like."

He nodded, looking thoughtful. "But, we can't really make anything all pretty and girly! We're men! Men don't do vases and flowery curlicues and stuff. Who'll make it?!"

Ron really does thing of everything and anything that could go wrong.

"I'll ask Ginny to make it. I can make up some lame excuse, so that she won't tell Hermione. Okay?" He nodded. "And speaking of Hermione, what do you think she'll get you?" Ginny wouldn't tell me what Hermione was getting Ron, saying that it was a surprise.

"Hmm. I don't know….anyway, let's just get dressed and go downstairs."

So we did.

**GINNY'S POV**** (During Ron's freak out)**

"But what will I put the Snitch in? I can't just hand it to him saying 'Oh, hey, Ron, I got you this'. Ginny, what am I going to do?"

Hermione had been freaking out for the past ten minutes over everything that could get messed up. Only a girl could get this crazy about anything. I bet Harry and Ron are still asleep, cool as a cucumber. (**Yeah, right**)

"Well, Hermione, just make a box. And put the Snitch inside. And give him the box. Done." I instructed slowly.

She nodded. "Okay. But have Harry make the box. He'll get it right. I get do manly. Ron would break up with me in two seconds flat if I put even one piece of lace on that box."

I nodded wearily. I was pretty sure that after all of this, things would calm down again.

We headed downstairs.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. He nodded and followed me out to the backyard.

"Can you do something for me?" we both asked at the same time. I smiled. "Okay, you go first." I told him.

"I need you to make me a pretty bottle type thing." He shifted from foot to foot, peering anxiously down into my face.

He's so darn cute when he does that.

"Um…okay. And I need you to make me a small gift box." I batted my eyelashes up at him, smiling.

He smiled at me. "Okay. Lets do it together. One, two, three." We both swept our wands to the side.

I made a clear bottle that was heart shaped, with a flattened bottom and a blue cork.

Harry's box was small and simple, a dark maroon with a gold tie.

I smiled and scooped it up, handing the bottle to him. "Kay, thanks Harry." I said, and headed back into the house.

* * *

**Ugh. I am SO SORRY this was a bad chapter. I am just so tired, and my creative juicies aren't flowing so this one was kind of a struggle to write. But I PROMISE you I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. Otherwise, I will destroy my laptop, seeing as I want to buy a new one anyway.... I just wanted to make sure you guys didn't think I was dead, or anything. Anyway, so sorry about this fail, short chapter. Review!!**


	15. Gifting

**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I can't believe I did that!!! I said I'd update on MONDAY and its THURSDAY now!! AAAH!!! I'm such a horrible author!!! I'm so so so sorry! Its just, Monday some girl wanted me to hang out, but I didn't want to, but she made me, then I had Band, the Tuesday I went to my friends' house and stayed for a sleepover until now. So I'M SORRY!!!! But, anyway, here is the actually gift-giving. I hope this makes up for me being so totally late its not even funny**

**DISCLAIMER- Seriously. I think you know by now that I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

Harry and Ginny came back into the house from the back, both hastily pocketing something.

Harry tugged the men into the basement while Ginny beckoned us women to her room.

Hermione pulled a small, gold golf ball with crumpled wings out from under her pillow. On it, I could see the words written in a spiky scrawl _Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker_.

She carefully filled the small box Ginny had produced with soft cotton things and gently placed the ball in the middle. Hermione then put the lid on the box and tenderly tied the gold bow. She looked up, eyes shining.

"This is perfect." And with that simple statement, I, and everyone in the room could tell she was wholly (**I love that word…wholly….I just had to use it. Okay, sorry, keep reading**) satisfied with the gift she was going to give to her love.

Beaming, she withdrew a hand-made card from the front pocket of her suitcase. On the front, it said in gold curling letters "_It's our Anniversary!" _which had flashing, sparkling letters. There was a small table on it, with a lay-out of food. On the inside, it read, in soft, red, velvety words "_I Love You With All My Heart. Love, Hermione._"

She carefully attached it to the box and set it on her nightstand.

"Ready."

**HARRY'S POV**

The cauldron with the Felix Felicis was full to the brim. It looked exactly like it had two years ago in Slughorn's dungeon, gold with droplets merrily leaping from its surface.

I handed the bottle Ginny made to Ron, who looked at it and smiled. "Thanks mate." He said "Ginny did a good job on this. Remind me to thank her later."

"No problem."

Ron carefully poured the potion into the bottle and deftly corked the bottle. He then tied a small square of paper that said "_I am so lucky to have you. This is just a fraction of the amount I have. Love, Ron_" in his crooked handwriting.

I glanced at the cauldron. There was a small amount of Felix Felicis that had not been poured into the bottle, and was pooled in the bottom. "Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, do you want some luck?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!"

"Yes."

"Sure."

"If it will work, okay."

(**It's your job to figure out who said what**)

They stepped forward, one at a time, with a tiny sugar spoon. A look of delight spread across the model-worthy faces of the men.

"Ron? Are you done?" questioned Jasper. "I have a good feeling about this."

"Ready."

**JACOB'S POV**** (This will be fun. I've never done his point of view before…)**

I walked into the Cullen's expansive house, wrinkling my nose at the distinct scent of vampire. I spotted Nessie sitting alone on the pristine white couch, reading a book.

"Hey, Nessie. Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting down next to her and lifting her onto my lap.

Nessie sent me a vision of all the women heading upstairs and the men going to the basement. "So they just left you here by yourself?!" I half-yelled, outraged. No one should abandon my Nessie.

"Um…no. I wanted to read. See? _Maximum Ride _by James Patterson." She held up a book. (**I love that series so much. It's my current obsession…**)

"Okay. Is today Reddie's and Hermione's anniversary?"

"Yes, today is _Ron's _and Hermione's gift giving thingy. Their making such a big deal about it….I don't really get it." Nessie looked up at me, smiling.

"You'll get it someday, honey. Someday…" I trailed off, lost in thought, thinking about Nessie and I together forever.

Everyone suddenly hurried into the front room at the same time. Almost by instinct, Ron and Hermione were left in the middle, each clutching something, with everyone else in a circle around them, watching intently.

"Ron, you give what you have to her first." Chirped Alice. She's so dang cheerful sometimes. It gets annoying. Edward looked at me and smiled the smallest of smiles. I guess he agreed then.

Ron nodded, looking slightly nervous. He handed a bottle to Hermione. She read the note attached, and then examined the contents of the bottle.

"Wha…you made…luck…." She looked so shocked, she was incoherent. Then Hermione just shut her mouth and launched herself at Ron, flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His arms came up around her back, rubbing small circles.

She then untangled herself from Ron and presented him a box. He read the card, smiled gently at her and lifted the top off. Picking up a small golden ball, he examined what appeared to be words on it. His face changed from shock to happiness to anger to finally, expressionless.

"Krum?" he asked in a hard voice, looking at Hermione.

She backed up a couple of paces and swallowed. "Yes, Ron. I know how much you love Quidditch, how much fun you had at the World Cup, and how you really do admire his talent."

"Yes, Hermione, I do admire his talent. But I do not admire how you still have this, which is from almost five years ago."

"I saved it for you! I, um, was kind of hoping we would get together, so I wanted to give it to you if we did. So, it was all for you. I love you, Ron, I really do." Hermione said beseechingly to Ron, biting her lip.

There was dead silence for a moment. I took stock of everyone's expression.

Nessie: Innocent interest.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett: Calm interest, watching what would happen next.

Rosalie: Bored.

Alice, Bella, Harry and Ginny: Worried.

Edward: Relaxed.

And I just kind of… watching a soap opera. This didn't really affect my life in any way.

Ron's face melted into a smile. "I love you too, 'Mione. Thanks so much." He pulled her into a suffocating embrace.

Everyone sighed in delight and relief.

**ALICE'S POV**

How cute it is to be in love…

**Well? Is that a good apology update for me being inexcusably late? I hope you liked it. I'm not that good on mushy romantic stuffs, so it was kinda a change. I hope to post tomorrow or Saturday, but I'm really sad right now, because my family got new phones with a family plan with unlimited texting an all that cool jazz, but I didn't even get a phone, which I've been wanting for three years now, so I'm just emotionally unstable right now. *Sob* But, tomorrow of Saturday, I hope. Oh, and please review, because I've barely gotten five reviews for the last chapter. Reviews make me happy and that button WON'T kill you. **


	16. This isawkward

**Hey hey hey!!! Okay, I'm sorry for not updating, since this is my first story, I got confused with the "15 stories in Document Manager" thingy. Huge thanks and cake to **Ilovemyemo,** she told me what to do. Without her, you wouldn't be reading this!**** So gigundo thanks to her. Yay! Um, congrats to **Loligo7687 **she got my little quiz right! So, kudos and virtual cookies to you. Oooookay, here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER- I'm a teenager. Not JKR or Sm. Of whom own Harry Potter and Twilight.**

**Readin' time!**

* * *

**-*-*HARRY'S POV*-*-**

Blimey. If I had gotten a signed Snitch from the World Cup of Krum's I would have been the happiest man alive. But I don't have a problem with Krum, seeing as he never dated my girlfriend (Thank God), so I guess Ron sort of has an excuse.

Emmett suddenly looked at me. "Harry, this is potion gives luck, right?" he asked, a strange expression on his face. I nodded.

"Well I think I'm gonna get lucky now!" he exclaimed.

Without warning, all the vampire men rushed to their wives at the same time, picked them up bridal style and ran, so fast they blurred, out of the room. Within minutes, Renesmee, Jacob, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I could hear creaking beds and the faintest of moans.

Oh, gross.

"This is awkward." Jacob said lightly, absentmindedly playing with Nessie's hair. She looked up at him.

"What are those _sounds_?" she asked, looking part horrified and part interested. Ron stifled a chuckle, waiting to see what Jacob would say.

(**Whoa. I just blanked out on what to write, so I started surfing FF. And I found a Ron x Harry. And it was a lemon. Oh, wow. I don't think I'll ever be the same now. That is just so weird…**)

Jacob blanched for a moment. "Um…Nessie, I think you'll find out a bit later…in life." He muttered, obviously not comfortable discussing this with a one-year-old.

She nodded and went back to reading her book. Hermione looked torn. "I want to go upstairs to put this away and get some stuff, but…I don't want to go upstairs." She explained.

Ginny giggled softly. "I can see why. This is only slightly weird…."

Ron spoke suddenly. "Let's go outside. Maybe we won't, uh, hear anything, y'know, the walls."

So we all traipsed outside into the cloudy, humid air. "Is it always this…wet here, Jacob?" asked Hermione, whose bushy hair poofed out to twice its regular size.

He shook his head. "Naw, only in the summer, when it rains. Which, then again, is nearly every day."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Great."

* * *

**Okay, this was just a filler, really. I still have no idea where to go with this. I've decided that I have two choices, and its up to you.**

**a) I update frequently, but its mainly fillers and fluff until I figure out what to do. So more updates, less content.**

**b) I update less frequently, but its good stuff, like plot lines and real problems. So less updates, more content.**

**Its up to you! And to tell me what you want you have to CLICK THAT BUTTON!!!!! See? That one.**

**V**

**CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Letting you know

**I KNOW you people hate AN's but…**

_**YOU MUST READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ READ READ THIS!!!!!**_

**Mmkay. Last chapter, I asked you a question. I got like, five reviews for that chapter, but ONLY **Loligo7687 **actually answered. **

**~stern look to all readers~ **

**She went for plan B. Which, if you don't remember, is me not posting as much, but there is actual plotlines, and a good chance for longer chapters. Therefore, since I only got one vote, I will do so. **

**I have gotten many requests asking for the Volturi and the Ministry to meet. So that's what I'm going to do. It's taking more thought than I expected, so less updates from me, but a good plotline. **

**Just lettin' y'all know about this change, so don't expect an update soon. Sorry.**


	18. The Notes

**Hellooooo!! I hope all of you read my note last "chapter". I think I have a good amount of this planned out. I have 84 reviews…one more and you will get a very happy author!!! Mucho importanto note at the bottom, kay?**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

**HARRY'S POV**

While Jacob, Ron and I were exploring the woods and Renesmee and Ginny were attempting to tame Hermione's bushy hair, an owl swooped down from the sky and landed on a branch in front of me. It stuck its' leg out with an expectancy for me to take it.

Okay, then.

I unraveled the parchment-addressed to all us magical-and read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley,_

_It has come to our attention that there have been ten Muggles who have been informed of our existence and had magic performed for them, for no apparent reason._

_As you are aware of, wizards and witches are not permitted to use magic in front of Muggles, unless there is a dire life-or-death situation (Decree for the Secrecy Toward Muggles, 1850, Paragraph 4)._

_Four Ministry officials are coming on the fourth of September to investigate. Please be ready._

_Enjoy your holidays!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

**(I based this off the letter in the second book. Is it Ministry-ish enough?)**

Ron, who had been reading over my shoulder, choked slightly. "They…coming…here? he asked, looked stricken.

I nodded grimly. "Jacob, will you take us back?" I asked. He had been standing quietly, aware that something was wrong.

"Sure!" he said, grinning. Jacob grabbed each of us by the neck of our shirts and hoisted us into the air. He took of running, a blur among the greenery. That meant we were a blur, too.

Cool.

We sped back to the front of the house, where Ginny had Renesmee on her back, like a piggyback ride, and both were fussing over Hermione's hair.

Seeing us arrive with such urgency, Renesmee slid down to the ground and toddled over to Jacob. He lifted her up and began speaking quietly into her ear.

I handed the letter to Hermione, who began to read, with Ginny looking over her shoulder.

When they finished, they both looked up and sighed.

"This is not good." said Hermione, She rolled it up and stowed the letter in her pocket.

With an unspoken decision, we headed back inside, to wait for the vampires.

**BELLA'S POV**

I sighed happily.

Edward and I were lying together on our bed in the cottage. Clad in nothing but the silky sheets, I turned and placed a soft kiss on his smooth lips. He returned it happily, but we kept in short and sweet. I pulled away.

"I think maybe we should go back now…" I said. "They're probably waiting."

Edward sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He said, with the taint of reluctance in his velvet voice.

We rose and walked toward the enormous closet Alice had stocked. I sniffed out jean shorts and a simple blue v-neck shirt. With Edward clothed in khaki shorts and a navy button up, we stepped out of the cottage, ready to go to the main house.

"Wait." Edward stooped to pick up a letter by the door. It was creamy beige, a thick parchment. He scanned the page, looking more shocked with each coming second.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" I begged. My thoughts instantly jumped to Renesmee.

Without a word, he passed me the note addressed to the Cullen's.

_You Cullen's have told four humans of our existence._

_We will not tolerate this._

_Four of us are coming September Fourth._

_Be ready._

_~The Volturi_

I gasped.

"Come." Edward said in a hard voice. "We must tell Carlisle."

Together, we flitted through the woods, mood changed from loving comfort to grim worry.

Stepping into the house, we saw the wizards, Jacob and Renesmee sitting on the couch. They all looked upset.

At exactly the same time, Harry and Edward said "We need to tell you something."

There was shocked silence for a moment. Edward broke out his familiar crooked smile that I love so much. "Maybe we should get everyone else down here…" They nodded in agreement.

Edward raised his voice. "EMMETT! ROSALIE! ALICE! JASPER! ESME! CARLISLE! WE NEED TO TALK! There." He added. "Done."

We sat in tense silence for a few moments, until everyone trickled in via the stairs.

While they settled themselves in the couches and chairs, Edward told them that Harry had something to say.

Harry cleared his throat and took a piece of paper Hermione handed him.

"Wizards have our own form of government. It's just like Muggles, only with magic, mostly. There are just different departments, because of what magic can do and what not. Well, wizards aren't supposed to reveal themselves to Muggles, unless it's life-or-death. However…we showed you magic and we weren't supposed to. Therefore, the Ministry of Magic is sending officials to investigate us, and you, on September 4th. This is the exact letter they sent us today."

(**I don't feel like re-typing it. If you want to read it again, scroll up.**)

I frowned. If these Ministry people came…they would coincide with the Volturi! I glanced over to see Edward's brow furrowed, evidently thinking.

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you Harry, for warning us. We will have to ask you more about this later. I can tell Edward is bursting to say something. Edward?"

He stood up. "Vampires also have a sort of government, although it is more like royalty. They are called the Volturi. We, too, are not supposed to reveal ourselves to humans, as it could be dangerous. Just like you, though, we told the four of you what we are. For that, we might be punished, because four Volturi members are coming to see us on the fourth. This is the note they sent us."

(**Once again. It's up there.**)

Once he finished reading, he sat back down. Carlisle nodded. "This could not end well. The Ministry and the Volturi could very well meet. We must plan on what to do."

And so, the planning began.

* * *

**_READ THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!_**

**I don't feel like typing a whole note. So…**

**A) Was that a good enough plot line? Does it work?**

**B) My family is going on vacation until September 3****rd****. The 4****th**** is when you will get your update.**

**C) I'm changing my username to SexxiiGuardGirl, just letting you know.**

**D) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love you in a non-creepy way, reviewers!!!**

** V - That's an arrow to the review button.**


	19. I disagree

**Hey there! Seriously. That was the WORST vacation ever. Plus, it turns out my laptop has a terrible battery life. But that's over now, so I'll shut up and talk about you guys instead. 95 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise you, when I saw that, I **_**literally **_**started jumping up and down. Thank you so so so so so so so much.**

LaurelBeeGee- **I'm making it so all wizards have that kind of Trace, so the Ministry would know, anyways. The Volturi has recently acquired a vampire who can sense that kind of thing. I'm just making this up and its fun to write. Thanks, though!**

Twilight Fan 121-** I'm probably going to have an epic battle and then have them talk it out. I'm still hashing out the details.**

ChristieCullen61-**Um, I don't know how long the story will go. I'm aiming for 20-40 chapters. Maybe. I really have no idea.**

**Cool beans. Okay. So, here you go! Oh, I'm sorry I didn't update on the fourth, turns out we had a football game I had to go to and it wouldn't let me upload my story, cuz I guess something was wrong. SO SO SORRY!!!**

**DISCLAIMER- Me no owny Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**GINNY'S POV**

Ugh.

My brain is fried. After a whole straight week of making plans and shooting them down, and explaining about things, and researching, and talking, wow. I can only imagine what Ron feels like, the ignorant git.

So, here we are, sitting in the living room, the five of us (the fifth being Jacob) scarfing down some delicious pasta that Esme made, going over yet another plan.

"Hey, can the wolves watch this too? Sort of like, I dunno, police officers or referees, in case something goes wrong…" mumbled Jacob around a huge mouthful of food.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but, I think they should stay in human form, as not to alarm the wizards. Can we go for Seth, Sam and Leah, with you, Jacob?"

Thankfully, Jacob didn't answer, only nodded, as he was gnawing on a hunk of garlic bread.

Suddenly, Hermione, who had been eating and watching quietly, shouted out "I've got it!"

We looked at her.

Setting her plate down, Hermione crossed her legs and sat up straight. "So, two years ago at Hogwarts, I was reading a book in the-"

"Library, we know," interjected Ron and Harry.

"Anyway," continued Hermione, giving a dirty look to the two of them, "I learned how to do Memory Charms. The four of us can wipe each other's minds of the stuff you guys told us, and we can wipe yours of wizardry!"

Ron patted her hand. "That is a good idea. Then, we can just tell the Ministry and the Volturi, 'Right, sorry, mate, but I have no idea what you're talking about.'"

Alice smiled. "That sounds like it would work, wouldn't you say, Jasper?"

"Actually, yes." Jasper looked at us and a slight wave of happiness washed over the room.

I glanced at Harry, who was next to me. He had his face wrinkled up in the adorable way it does when he's thinking.

"Hermione. I don't think it'll work..." were the next words out of his mouth next.

"What?" she cried, leaping up. "Why?!"

"Calm down, Hermione. Okay, so let's say that you wiped Ginny, Ron and my minds. Since the three of us wouldn't know of vampires, how would I wipe your mind? I wouldn't know what to wipe it of! Plus, I don't think it's possible to wipe a vampire's mind." Harry explained.

(**If you don't get this, let me know. I'll explain it to you personally.**)

Hermione frowned. "Okay, I guess. That makes sense…"

"So? What are we going to do now?" asked Emmett.

Carlisle sighed. "I suppose we'll have them talk it out and try to prevent any possible wars."

The rest of the day we sat around, eating, practicing spells and stuff like that.

That night, Harry pulled me away.

We stepped outside to talk.

"Ginny…I just wanted to say…if anything happens tomorrow…"

I put a finger to his lips. "Nothing's going to happen, Harry."

"But if anything does…"

I silenced him once again, but this time with my mouth. I stepped back and looked up at his amazing emerald eyes.

(**This next part here, I dreamed. So I just had to put it in.**)

"I think we should go back in." I whispered, captivated by how lucky I was to have him.

"I disagree." He said, voice low. And suddenly, he pulled me to him and his lips crashed down on mine.

It was pure heaven, one of Harry's hands in the small of my back, the other between my shoulder blades. Almost by themselves, my hands tangled in his raven hair. We pressed ourselves together, trying to close any gaps between us.

Not breaking the kiss, Harry scooped me up, bridal style, and stumbled over to a small bench. Once I was set down next to him, I curled up around him and we continued to do the thing we love.

When we finally stopped, I looked up at his beautiful, glittering green eyes.

I rested my head on his hard, muscled chest, comforted by the steady pulsing of his heartbeat. "I love you, Harry."

He dropped a kiss on my head. "I love you too."

We sat there, silently, looking out into the darkness. Together, we slept.

(**They ONLY slept. Nothing more. Innocent sleeping. Okay?**)

**GENERAL POV**

The morning dawned clear and crisp, with the residents of the glass house repeatedly looking out of the house, as if expecting something. Or someone.

When they were all sitting on the doorstep, four loud cracks and four blurs coming to a halt appeared on either end of the house simultaneously.

From the Ministry of Magic: Dawlish, Kingsley, Umbridge and Mr. Weasley.

From the Volturi: Jane, Aro, Caius and Marcus.

It has begun.

**Well? You like? I though that was a pretty epic cliff, myself. Since I'm bringing in Seth, I'm considering having him imprinting. I even tossed around SethxUmbridge, but I decided that was just way too weird….so he will imprint in later chapters, but on who? If you have a guess or just want to tell me what you thought of this story…that review button is lonely!! Click it!**


	20. And They Meet

**HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!! School started, marching band has kicked practice up and I've joined about a bazillion clubs. Plus, I've got boy troubles. I actually got checked into the hospital for a bit for exhaustion 'cause I fainted from lack of sleep and dehydration. Not fun. I've wanted to update for FOREVER but I couldn't. Please forgive me?**

**On another note… I'M OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! DUDE. THIS FREAKING ROCKS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! A special shout out to **sunrisejli129 **for actually being the 100****th**** reviewer. I love you guys!!! KEEP IT UP, PLEASE!!! I 3 you guys!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you stalked me, I am a teenage girl, NOT two middle age woman, AKA J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer, who own the two series.**

**Onward!**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

The wizards of the household rushed over to the four people on the left, an African-American man with a gold earring, a tall, skinny balding redheaded man, a short, toad-like woman with a bow in her hair and average looking man, with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Greetings, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley," Said Harry, nodding to the two men. "Umbridge. Dawlish." Harry punctuated that with a polite but cold stare.

The newcomers murmured a response, craning their necks to see over the shoulders of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, to look at the beautiful people on the other end of the yard.

"We have information." Hermione stated rather impatiently.

With a shake of the head, they turned to look at Hermione. "Actually, dear, it's us who should be the ones who are telling you things," simpered Umbridge.

Tossing her a contemptuous glance, Ginny focused on the other three. "The Muggles we did magic for are not your ordinary Muggles."

Kingsley blinked. "What do you mean, child? Are there any other sort of Muggles?"

Ron sighed. "Dad, remember how I told you that at Slughorn's party there was a vampire?" (**I know Ron didn't go, but lets just say that Luna told him…**)

"Yes, Ron, but what does that have to do with these Muggles?"

Harry stepped in. Hesitating, he said "The Muggles…are vampires. But, a different…breed, for lack of a better word."

The four were silent for a moment. "What do you mean?" asked Dawlish, speaking for the first time.

"I think that they should explain themselves." Hermione replied shortly.

As one, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron turned at silently motioned to meet in the center of the yard.

**AS THE WIZARDS WERE TALKING…**

The eight vampires and one half-breed darted over to where four inhumanely beautiful figures were standing.

"Greetings, Aro, Caius, Marcus and Jane," said Carlisle politely.

"Greetings. Why are there eight humans on the other side of this yard? Which have you told of us?" questioned Caius, cutting straight to the point.

Carlisle sighed. "The four with their backs to us know what we are. The one in the middle, with the black hair is a distant relative of Bella's. But they are not ordinary humans."

Jane frowned. "How is that possible? Obviously one of you cannot 'love' one of them, therein making them 'special' to you. Explain!"

Edward stepped forward. "All eight of them, though human, are wizards. They can perform magic." He said smoothly.

Marcus snorted. "Right, and I'm a pregnant female chicken who lays eggs that are bright lavender and are made of yarn." (**I just had to put that in there. Sorry if it's OOC, I've read New Moon and Breaking Dawn like, twice, so I don't really remember how they act. Wikipedia is of no help to me right now.**)

"Would you like them to prove it to you?" gently questioned Esme.

The four royals nodded in agreement as the eight turned to see the wizards beckoning. By unspoken directions, both groups gravitated to the middle of the yard.

And they met.

* * *

**I know its short, I know it's a fail, but I am STILL trying to decide if there should be an epic battle or just a nice talk. I can write it either ways, so tell me what you think!!! And I'm sick, so I'm sorry if it's a TERRIBLE chapter. I've got a lot on my figurative plate right now…I'm so so so so sorry. But, I will update as soon as I possible can. As always… REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Cuz I love you? (In a non-creeperish way.)**


	21. Working It Out

**Hey, guys, I'm really sorry. I've been so busy….but hopefully this'll make up for it…I guess you can realize that the number of updates you'll be getting is going waaaaaaayyyyy down….once a month, if that. Sorry. I love you all so much for reviewing, even though I'm like the WORST FF author ever… **

**DISCLAIMER: Good God, I am NOT J.K Rowling, OR Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_**GENERAL POV**_

As the two parties met in the middle of the yard, a strange chill, as though something important was about to happen, took over the vicinity.

"I am Aro, this is Marcus, Caius, and Jane," Aro said, breaking the silence.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and that is Renesmee over there." introduced Carlisle.

"This is Dolores Umbridge, Arthur Weasley, John Dawlish and I am Kingsley Shacklebolt," announced Kingsley.

Awkward silence.

"What is the 'magic' you speak of?" questioned Marcus. "Prove yourselves to us."

Umbridge tossed her head. "Why should I? I have no reason to."

Mr. Weasley looked sharply at her, then turned wearily back forward. "I will show you."

For the next half hour, the three witches and five wizards demonstrated their skills, answering the questions barked at them from the vampires. By the end of it, Umbridge looked smug, Ginny looked faintly tired, and the rest stood stoically.

Caius frowned. "This is very odd, indeed. We have much to consider."

"Please," said Kingsley, "before you consider, prove you are vampires."

Jane sighed. "Allow me."

She raced around the house, a blur, in less than five seconds. Without pausing, Jane leapt at least twenty feet into the air, tucked into a ball and landed poised on her toes. She then stepped into a shaft of light, her marble skin sparkling.

Umbridge gave a small squeak and stepped backwards.

Aro smiled, his sharp, triangular teeth glinting. "And now, you see. There are many of us; some might even be of your magical folk. We are all dangerous. You will beware."

"Now that each of our kind knows of each other, how will we keep it secret?" remarked Esme.

"Never speak of us again, anyone but one of us," directed Dawlish.

Caius looked at him with a measured look. "Only if you never reveal us."

"Deal," said Kingsley.

Aro stuck his hand out for a shake, with a sly smile. Carlisle stiffened, but did not object.

Kingsley flinched when his hand came in contact with Aro's pale skin. After a moment of silence, they pulled away.

"He is clean. Their world is a strange one, but he will not reveal us." Aro murmured. Kingsley looked confused, but nodded.

"We will go." Caius announced. As one, they turned as swept away.

_CRACK._

The four wizards were gone.

Everyone smiled to one another in relief.

The crisis was over.

* * *

**Was that okay? I feel so bad, it's not even funny. I bet you guys want to strangle me to death now. I'm so sorry. Now that this is done, I have no idea where to go with this, once again. Please, ideas? And review. That button, it's lonely. It needs a few good clicks! **


	22. The End

**READ!!! This is the last chapter to my story. I'm sorry, but I've just lost interest to continue it. I'm so sorry, but there is an AN at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer (for the last time *sob*)- I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**GENERAL POV**

"I'm glad _that's _over," Rosalie remarked. "I have flyaways!"

She hurried into the house to tame the offensive hair.

Looking at one another, Harry catalogued everyone's expressions. Stepping toward Ginny, he whispered into her ear, "How are you feeling, love?"

"Fine," she breathed back. "Just tired."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I heard that. Come, let's go inside. You four can eat."

As they headed back into the house, Renesmee toddled up to Bella. She picker her up, cuddling with her. Jacob trailed behind, never taking his eyes off Renesmee. That is, until he ran into the door frame.

The wizards helped themselves to the spread on the counter top. Settling onto couches and chairs, there was silence, broken only by the clink of forks on plates.

"Why do you think that?" said Edward suddenly, looking at Ron.

"Hmm?" was his eloquent answer.

"You just thought that home would be nice. I'm not offended; I just want to know why."

"Oh. Well, after something big happens I like to be at home. It comforts me, calms me down."

Esme smiled. "Well, dear, I think its time for you to go home, then."

Ginny nodded gratefully. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go too."

"It's decided. The four of us are going then." Said Harry.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^ONE PACKING SPREE LATER^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

"This is has been fun!" exclaimed Ginny.

The other three joined in, chorusing their thanks and appreciation for the Cullens.

"It was nothing. Nothing, really," said Carlisle.

The group exchanged hugs.

"Bye, now!"

"Keep in touch!"

"Come back soon!"

"Thanks again!"

_**Crack!**_

Everything was back to normal.

All was well.

**Well, that was fun. I liked writing for you guys. I'm doing a Maximum Ride story next, if you're interested. Thanks five bajillion million times over to those who reviewed. I can't express how much I love you. Thanks SO much, and goodbye.**


End file.
